Touching
by gordiesplace
Summary: How I imagine Booth and Brennan would be like with each other after they FINALLY admit and give in to their love for each other.


They touched often now.

Ever since admitting and acting on their long denied feelings for each other, they couldn't stop touching.  
Not always sexually, although there was shuddering, moaning, blissful ,agonizingly sensual act of lovemaking took them often. . But they also touched romantically, intimately, caringly, lovingly.....like they thirsted for each other constantly, and their touching was necessary to survive.

When she was next to him she'd touch his arm, or place her hand on his chest for a moment. Straighten his tie, or run her hand down his suit jacket lapel, or simply place her palm on his cheek for a moment. He always loved that. .

He'd put his hand gently on the small of her back as they walked along, or place his hand over hers for a moment as they discussed something. Or he's carefully and oh so lovngly sweep aside a tress of hair that had escaped and had curled over one of her eyes, hooking it behind her ear...and his hand would always linger there for a moment longer than necessary.....and then he'd almost reluctantly let his hand drop away, but always made sure his fingers glided through those silky waves that hung to her shoulders when he did.

If they were going to be parted, even for a just few moments, and when they thought no one was looking, they'd grasp a hand, and as one walked away, keep contact with that hand as long as possible, reaching to each other and sliding their fingers along the others, to touch as long as possible, as if to silently to say to each other, "I hate when you're away from me. Please come back to me soon."

If someone was watching, or if they were with several people, as one walked past the other, they'd secretly touch. She'd touch his arm as he passed, or he'd touch her back, sliding his hand across just below her shoulder blades as he went by, stretching his arm back as he walked away so as to touch her as long as possible....and she always felt so loved by that simple act.

If they stood closely side by side, discussing their work, they'd be touching somewhere. Their shoulders maybe, lightly placed against the other, or their forearms, or maybe beneath the table or desk, a long shapely thigh discretely drawing warmth and love by being in contact with an even longer, muscular one.

Or when he made a point about something to her, his hand would go to just below the back of her neck, he'd be looking at her closely, touching her hair again, and sometimes he'd run his hand repeatedly down that soft hair, 2, 3, or 4 times while talking to her.  
It was unconsciously done, but even so she had to struggle mightily to keep her concentration on her work, and not let that oh so loving touch make her knees weak or her mind go blank.

If they were in a crowded room, a meeting, a gathering of friends, or a party, they were always close to each other, always touching somehow. But when circumstance demanded they be apart in that gathering, their eyes did the touching for them. One always knew where the other was, they seemed to know where to look for each other almost by some sort of instinct.

Mere seconds would go by and they had to find each other, their eyes had to meet, and when they did, in that brief glance, they touched with an intimacy few have ever managed.

When they slept, they always touched. They cuddled, and snuggled, or he held her to his chest as he lay on his back. But when sleep and their dreams took them, and they shifted apart, only moments went by before a some part of them would reach out to make that reassuring contact. One leg would slide over the other, the two legs crossed at the ankles, touching.  
Or he would roll onto his side and place a hand on her hip, or she hers on his chest, as if even in her sleep, she loved to feel his heart beat, his chest rise and fall to his breathing.

**They slept.....he snuggled close, spooning her, their bodies close as possible in thier sleep. His hand went to her breast, and in a gesture not of sex, but of intimacy, happiness, and gentle possession, and he cupped it into his big palm.

. She placed her hand sleepily over his, and they both sighed, and in their sleep smiled, and they knew a peace and content they had never known before....**

They were two joined as one now, finally, after so long denying and trying to ignore that fact.....and now that they were joined, they would never be parted......their souls always crying out for each other now......and so they touched...... 


End file.
